


wondering where to find what you truly miss.

by Lia_Petros



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, They both need a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Petros/pseuds/Lia_Petros
Summary: based on a Tumblr post with the following scene:since Lena is too proud and hurt to show up at Jeremiah’s funeral or talk to Kara it’d be so cute if she sent an anonymous condolences letter to Kara but she recognizes the hand writing and the next time she sees her she thanks her doing a cute little smirk—fuckitiwantpizza
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171





	wondering where to find what you truly miss.

she wasn’t a bad person, no. not at all. so when she found out that Kara was away because her adoptive father has passed away, Lena’s first inclination was to reach out and ask her the woman was doing and coping. after everything that happened between them, calling her seemed off. they weren’t in speaking terms anymore.

Lena could somehow show up at the man’s ceremonial but that was a flawed idea. what excuse she had to be in a city like Midvale? it would be too obvious she was there to… to what, exactly? checking on Kara to see if the woman needed anything? Kara Danvers was a grown woman no strange to loss and grief with a nice support system. she had Alex, J’onn and other people that would be there for her. going there would be a waste of time.

(being there would cause more distress than the Danvers needed right now.)

so, she settled for a simple yet honest condolence. Lena took three hours to write _I’m sorry for your loss but know you can find him in the place where the lost things go as he is gone but not forgotten_ since she didn’t know if she should keep her reference to the Mary Poppins Returns song. she kept because Kara wouldn’t know the note was from her anyway.

it was Monday morning when Lena left the note at Kara’s table. leaving the not there was dangerous but Lena knew when the woman usually came into work.

(realization hit her — she still knew so much about the woman.)

—

she was tired. not physically because that was near impossible but emotionally. Alex’s words hit her hard. Kara would always be someone who crashed a party but later was welcomed there, and part of her sister would always resent her. some days, she would be fine but others, her wounds would bleed.

only Alex could heal herself and all Kara could do was to be there when her sister needed her.

she sighed when she got to CatCo, knowing she was assigned to write some absurd article and its goal was to bait readers to click on the title to read more. she hated those although the blonde still wrote some hard-hitting journalistic pieces.

Kara sunk in her chair after dropping her purse on the table. there rested a note with her name in it with a messy printed letter. the reporter took it with gentleness not recognizing the printed letter. then, she opened the folded paper only to read the following words:

_I’m truly sorry for your loss_

_but know you can find him_

_in the place where the lost things go_

_as he is gone but not forgotten_

she pressed her lips together and bit her lower lip trying her best to hide a smile. Kara was also trying to keep her tears in but her emotions were all over her overwhelming her like never before. that was Lena’s handwriting. the one that, differently than the printed one, was elegant although slightly tilted.

the woman sniffed and wiggled her nose still fighting the tears. she brought the paper close to her chest and let out a long, hopeful sigh. not only she felt hopeful as she felt lighter. somehow this note from Lena was all she needed now as it was getting harder and harder to deal with… well, _everything_.

—

if Lena thought they would meet so soon, she never allowed the thought to infiltrate deep in her mind. that’s why she was genuinely surprised to Kara standing in the middle of her office with her notebook in hands. right, Andrea needed an interview for her magazine.

“Miss Danvers,” she said coolly doing her best to control her heart rate, “please take a seat,” she pointed at the empty chair in front of her table. she took her seat as well after walking in on her own office. whoever let Kara Danvers in without previously warning her would be fired.

(not, they wouldn’t. she would, however, talk with the person in question.)

surprisingly the interview went well. none of them digressed or tried to talk about themselves. that meant nothing; they were responsible adults, after all. both of them had better and more pressing things to do instead of arguing about who was the villain and who was the fool.

and because they didn’t change the subject, the interview ended pretty soon for their old standards. Kara got up from her chair after putting her notebook in her purse. the woman was about to close the office door behind her when she stopped on her tracks and looked at Lena.

she watched as the blonde opened and closed her mouth a few times as if she was searching for what to say; that made Lena freeze in her seat, thinking they would argue or exchange hurtful words, again. then, Kara smiled. no, no, she _smirked_ knowingly, so.

“gone but not forgotten is the perfect phrase,” the blonde said out of the blue; her smirk reaching her bright, and now playful yet gentle, blue eyes. “thank you. really. you shouldn’t have but I’m glad you did,” she gulped audibly. Kara left for real, closing the door behind her.

Lena left a heavy sigh and still looking at the door where seconds ago stood the woman she cared for so much that it physically hurt her, she whispered, “I miss you” not remembering Kara would hear her.

after a few minutes had gone by, her cell phone buzzed, announcing a text. it was from Kara.

“I miss you too,” it read, and it was all she needed for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled upon the scene and got inspired to write a little something. The title is from a Mary Poppins Returns song (The Place Where Lost Things Go). Eventually, I'll open my Tumblr ask for prompts requests.


End file.
